1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power source technology and, particularly, to a system for setting a shutdown voltage of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, shutdown voltages for electronic devices are fixed. The shutdown voltages of the electronic devices are related to output voltages of built-in power sources of the electronic device. As is known, the resistance of an internal resistor in a power source may vary with changing temperatures of the power source. Output voltage of the power source is affected by the variation of the resistance of the internal resistor. Use efficiency of the power source is low and lifetime of the power source is decreased due to the fixed shutdown voltage of the power source.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a system for setting a shutdown voltage of a electronic device in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.